A Bit of a Complication
by Tazzy2312
Summary: After Johnny's death, things just seemed to go down hill in the Boss' eyes. But when she finds out she has a younger sister things start looking up. That is until it just happens to be Matt Miller's girlfriend. Set during Saints Row The Third OC x Matt Miller pairing. Female Boss. Rated T for Language Was originally planned to be Oneshot so its going to be a short story. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Summary. After Johnny's death, things just seemed to go down hill in the Boss' eyes. But when she finds out they have a younger sister things start looking up. That is until it just happens to be Matt Miller's girlfriend.

Chapter 1. She's Both Our Weakness.

When the morning light beamed through Alex's bedroom it did not stir the woman who slept in there. With the covers pulled over her head the sheets hardly moved as if she wasn't breathing at all. Yet she had been awake all night, not getting a wink of sleep as the nightmares of her best friends dead body haunted her mind.

She has been doing this ever since he died. Just lying there, in a cocoon of silk, thinking about nothing with silent tears staining her pillow. It was the only moment when she would allow herself to express her pain, and loss, of loosing the one person who stuck with her from the very beginning, who had not betrayed her or died on her until just a month ago, since then she had been working hard to get her vengeance whilst wearing a leaders mask. She had a gang to run, a business. She couldn't afford to let them see her weakness in this time of need.

"Fucking Syndicate" she muttered before hoping out of bed and getting ready for the day. Putting a purple pin into her short blonde hair she walks out of her penthouse bedroom wearing a black hoodie with a heart shaped purple sad face on the front she got from her favourite shop 'Nobody Loves Me', a pair of 20th century black jeans and some comfortable black Ace's trainers. Making her look younger than she actually was, which was 24. She missed Stillwater, but she planned on taking Steelport in revenge for taking Johnny.

As she headed for the elevator Pierce appeared from around and corner and jammed his hand between the metal doors before they closed, making them open again.

"Hey Boss, where you off to?" He asked with a grin like usual.

"Off to Kinzie's, to see if she has any new news about Miller" Alex shrugged.

"Why don't you just call her?"

"Eh, I want to get out, go for a drive you'no"

"Ill come with you" Pierce said before jumping in the elevator with her, "you can drive me to the Zimos crib...gotta make sure everything's alright you'no?"

"Yes totally" Alex said sarcastically before smirking,"and not because we just got new ho's"

"What? Nawh man, I'm seriously just checking on Zimos" Pierce held his hands up in defense.

"Since when have you ever been serious about anything?" Alex laughs just as the elevator pings, opening the doors to the ground floor.

"That's just offensive" Pierce frowned before laughing with her.

Alex jumped into her Tempress before driving off. Pierce fiddled with the radio before hitting a song and grinning at his Boss,"you have got to sing along girl" he stated before singing,badly, to 'Mama do the hump by Rizzle Kicks'.

"This is the type of song you cannot sing along to" Alex sighed but couldn't help grin at his attempt to catch up with the rapping.

"Yes you can! You can be the non rapper" Alex tossed her head back as she laughed before dodging a car whilst driving on the wrong side of the road, like normal.

"C'mon boss" Pierce encourages before carrying on, "Yo, coming in with the sound fresher than cut grass"

"Fun starts" Alex chimes in earning a grin from Pierce.

"Second that we enter if you must ask"

"rush past, like you've forgotten your mind"

"Or the drivers all up in your face like can I see your Bus pass!?"

"Like nah!" They both shout together and Alex laughs whilst Pierce keeps singing.

"We just wanna lickle rhyme bruv Call me what you want you want but you should not call it, A night love And I might just join the mile high club Only problem being that I couldn't give a flying fuck" Pierce let out taking a breath as Alex sung the next part with a laugh lacing her voice.

"Yeah lemme touch back down"

"Uh, Slap her on the bum until it"

"Comes back round"

"Half the rooms like Oi what's this all about, with the other half jiving like"

"I love that sound" They carried on until Alex pulled over outside Zimos's crib and nearly crying of laughter whilst pierce was doing the same.

"See ya later Boss" Pierce smiled before jumping out the car and heading for the door, not before slapping a nearby ho on the arse.

"Bye Pierce" Alex smiled back, pulling out and heading to Kinzie's.

It was times like these that she treasured the most, and she had many with her best friend Johnny.

"He's gone Alex, you need to accept that" she told herself. She accelerated when she saw two morning star gang members crossing the road on a red light and their blood splattered on her car as she ran them over.

"Oh fuck, now I need to wash my fucking car" she pouted as she watched the blood stains drip down the windscreen,"maybe ill get the ho's at Zimos's crib to do it, after all it is called Zimos car wash" she chuckled to herself,"and now I'm fucking talking to myself, look what you did Johnny, I'm going mad"

Not long after some reckless driving and near crashes she arrived at Kinzie's warehouse and proceeded to walk into her so called 'inner sanctum, basically the room with the most computers. Like usual she saw Kinzie sitting in front of a computer facing her, with what was on the screen reflecting in her glasses.

"Hey Kinzie, got anything on Miller that could take him down?"

"Hey I've only started researching yesterday and you already expect me to figure out how to take down an entire gang? I need more time" Kinzie replied in frustration as her fingers became blurs on the keyboard.

"Woah" Alex let out with her hands in the air in defence,"someone's on their period"

"Well if someone wasn't so on my back all the time I wouldn't have to be"

"This is the first time I asked" Alex mumbled before taking a step towards Kinzie making her look up.

"Hey, stay there for a minute" Kinzie said actually looking a little surprised whilst looking from the computer screen to Alex then back again.

"What? Is there someone with a knife behind me?"

"I wish, but no, I just noticed you have quite the resemblance to someone"

"Who?"

"Come see for yourself" Kinzie beckoned her over, when she did walk over and peered at the screen,"this is Matt Miller's girlfriend"

"Miller has a girlfriend? The kid has got a more successful love life than me" Alex sighed.

"No, look at her face, doesn't she look like you?" Kinzie asked. Alex leaned closer to the picture, it wasn't exactly clear, more like a security camera which caught her buying some boots in a store, and she was smiling at the cashier. Her hair was styled in an Anime like way which was black and she has a small mouth with big brown eyes, despite her eyes being quite big they seemed to fit on her face perfectly and mad her look innocent. She's not sure how this person could look like her until Kinzie brings up a picture of the boss next to the security picture.

"You've got the same noses, in my opinion"

"Hmm, what's her name?" Alex asked with a slight hope inside.

"Chris Tina Patterson, aged 16" Alex's eyes widened before putting on a thoughtful look unwillingly. 'There was an 8 year gap between us, so count back from 24' she thought.

"HOLY MOTHER TITTY HO" she shouted unexpectedly before dashing out of Kinzie's warehouse with her trailing along behind her, grabbing her laptop on the way.

"What is it? Why are you running away from me? Will you please tell me what's going on"

"Tell me where she lives"

"13 Heseltine way up at burns"

"Get in the car ill explain" so Kinzie jumped in the car without asking, seeing a serious look on Alex's face, as she drove she was actually being more sensible and actually stopped at a red light, and didn't go over 50 miles per hour.

"Why are we driving like noobs?"

"Because I don't want to attract attention" Alex explained before turning to look at Kinzie when they stopped at a red light," years ago my mum cheated on my dad with another guy, only I knew because she would invite the man over when my father was out and she would pay me sweets to not say anything, sweets turned to money and before I knew it I had a baby sister on the way" Alex sighed before carrying on, "I was fine with it, even though it wasn't my dads"

"How did you know it wasn't his?"

"My mum told me" she chuckled,"she told me everything and I wouldn't say anything, it was a mutual agreement especially when money was involved, she would just blab her problems out to her 8 year old daughter" the light turned to green the pulled off slow and cautious.

"Anyway, over the years me and my sister got pretty close even with the age gap and the fact she was my half sister, she was so childish it almost drove me insane but I would just be childish with her even when I was 19 when I had moved out, we still ran around in Stilwater and caused mayhem, and with my brains we never got caught"

"Your brains? Ok then" Kinzie said sarcastically.

Alex just ignore her before continuing," when she was 11 and me at 19 she went on a school trip here actually, Steelport, I didn't think it was an appropriate place to be honest I mean, look at all dem ho's!" Alex laughed earning an eye roll from the passenger.

"I'm not sure what happened, but we got called saying there was an accident, a gang used the children on the bus as hostages and when they didn't get what they wanted they blew up the bus, killed them all, including my sister" Alex sighed heavily, "they said her body burned so we couldn't see it, we just had to use a grave, with a fucking empty coffin for the funeral, it wasn't a proper goodbye in my opinion, I didn't talk to my parents after that, I grew distant till I didn't talk to them at all, that's when Julius saved me and I decided to join the Saints, a gang dedicated to end gang wars, in memory of my sister"

Kinzie looked back at the road and smiled slightly, glad that she knew something about the Boss that probably the rest of the saints didn't, "well that's tragic"

"Indeed"

"So what happens if this person really does end up being your sister?"

"Well I guess ill be happy and angry, happy like 'fuck yeah! Let's party you're alive!' Then angry like 'why didn't you say anything!?' You'no?"

"Makes sense" Kinzie replied and not long after they pulled outside a house.

"Nice place for a 16 year old" Alex commented as they sat in the car for a bit just looking at the house.

"Its worse than mine"

"Nope, your place is a warehouse Kinzie, that's not a home" The Boss got out of the car, "wow I'm actually nervous"

"Well this person matched what your sister would be if she was alive right now right?" Kinzie asked.

"Wrong, her name could actually be Chris, Tina, Penison"

"Patterson" Kenzie corrected.

"Patterson, her real name is Christina, though don't call her that because she hates her full name, just call her Chris"

"That would explain why her alias is just Chris" Kinzie said.

"Yup, her real name is Christina Cleo Johanson"

"So your last name is Johanson?"

"Indeed" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What's your first name?" Kinzie asked whilst crossing her arms.

"You will never know!" Alex exclaimed before walking to the front door of the house.

"I find it hard to believe you're 24" Kinzie muttered before following,"I don't like being outside, can we make this quick?"

"You shouldn't have come along then" Alex sighed before knocking on the door, she paced for a few minutes before shrugging at Kinzie,"that's it, no ones home"

"You waited 30 seconds" Kinzie stated bluntly with her arms folded,"wait for a while she's in the shower"

"And how on earth do you know?" Alex raised an eyebrow at the ex- FBI agent who had her eyes fixated on the laptop infront of her.

"Webcam in her bedroom, she was just on the webcam to Miller actually and went to have a shower, of course she switched her webcam off but that doesn't stop me from seeing what it shows me"

"How dare you spy on her!"

"You'no Miller's probably doing the same, and don't worry you can't see anything just the steam coming out of the bathroom"

"Why are you spying on my girl?" A british voice popped up from Kinzie's computer making her look at it with surprise as she discovers the so called cyber god's face had come up on her laptop.

"Your girl? Please she's my girl" Alex retorts as she grins at the frustrated Matt.

"Your girl?! Don't you even dare thinking about kidnapping her!"

"Bye matt" Alex grinned as she closed the laptop, getting a glare from Kinzie.

"Don't slam it down so hard!"

"Oops"

"We better get her, the Deckers are probably on their way now"

"Yeah" Alex muttered as she knocked on the door, again. This time the door opened and Alex came face to... Barrel, with the barrel of the sawed off shotgun that was pointed to her face.

"I know why you are here" Chris stated, though with her hand and the gun in the intruders face she couldn't really see who it was.

"Actually you don't know, so please lower the gun so we can have a proper conversation" Alex said. The gun wavered before lowering, revealing a glaring Chris. Alex took note of the small features that the photo didn't show her, like the small nautical star on her left side of her neck and a nose bandage. The realization of who this person on her porch was hit her like a tidal wave.

"You're my...my..." She trailed off before falling backwards into her house.

"Annnnnd she fainted" Kinzie stated as she hopped in Alex's car.

"I... Should have expected that since she used to faint a lot when she was younger... But I didn't, wow" Alex said as she bent down and flung Chris over her shoulder like a rag doll.

"What are you doing?! We can't kidnap her!" Kinzie exclaimed.

"Its technically not kidnapping since she's my sister, plus, the deckers kidnapped you soo"

"Good point, let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Reunion.

Both Kinzie and the Boss took Chris to the Saints HQ and when Chris finally came round the questions went flying out of Alex's mouth.

Where you been?

What happened?

Did you get raped?

Why didn't you come back?

Why didn't you make contact?

How did you survive?

And Chris's answers were blunt yet completely honest.

In Steelport.

A Gang stopped us.

No, I'm lucky.

I couldn't.

I tried, but it went to voice mail every time.

I became a Thief.

And before Alex could ask any more questions Chris asked hers.

"What happened since I was gone?"

Like Chris, Alex's answer was honest, but more descriptive.

"We all thought you were dead Chris, there was a fucking funeral and everything, fuck I got so low I eventually stopped making contact with mum and dad, and they didn't even bother, I took drugs and shit, one day I went down this street looking for my next fix and this gang fight broke out, I nearly got shot but Julius helped me, he was the leader of this gang called the 3rd Street Saints, one thing led to another and I became their leader, after Julius betrayed me, I went into a coma for 5 fucking years when he tried to kill me and woke up in prison, broke out, and started to get my dead gang running again"

"Story of your life" Chris stated with a chuckle.

"Pretty much" Alex shrugged, "now you tell me your side and how the fuck you ended up banging Miller"

"Hey! I am not banging Miller we've been going out for like 3 months!" Chris yelled as Alex laughed," well, when we arrived at Steelport they stopped the bus and let us go to this nearby place for a toilet break, I was the only one to go and when I made my way back there was this guy sticking stuff under and around the bus, I didn't know at the time that they were explosives, anyway there was a guy on the bus waving a gun around while he was on the phone" Chris explained, she wrapped her arms around herself whilst recalling the memory, "I remember the scared face of my friend Stephanie, I was so scared I didn't know what to do, after a while they started running away from the bus, jumping into a car and driving off whilst shooting people and when I ran towards the bus it blew up, there was blood everywhere, I was so scared I just ran away and I kept running until I was out of breath, and I slept out in the street, not the safest idea but it worked, when I woke I was in a warm bed and I ended up at a brothel, except the prostitutes were nice people and they looked after me, of course they didn't make me do their job otherwise I may have run away again" Chris chuckles, "well, I stayed there until I was 14 and I said my goodbyes and I had a bit of cash that I nicked off of people now and then, so I rented a room at a cheap hotel, that was when I met Matt"

"Wait you said you were going out about 3 months now" Alex exclaimed.

"Yes, I've known him for about 2 years, and we've been going out 3 months, I'm not going to go out with a guy after meeting him for a week you'no"

"Oh yeah"

"Annnyway, I met him...in a comic shop"

"Typical"

"Shh, he actually looked more normal then, just this black T-shirt with some writing on that I can't remember what it said, and some skinny black jeans he pretty much looked emo, but at the time I looked like a dude so I couldn't really say his dress sense was weird, I picked up a comic book and he just turned around and said it was crap I was like, hell nah! So I just argued with him stating that Eternal Darkness was NOT a crap comic! And how dare he! So we just agreed on buying each other's favourite comic and at least read it, thus my obsession with NyteBlayde began"

"Oh god not you too!"

"It's actually a very good story, and the fact that a series is being made" Chris excitedly squealed, "its so exciting!"

"Teenagers" Alex huffed before waiting for Chris to continue to explain her story.

"Well, as you can see I got obsessed and I kept going back to the comic store to buy more NyteBlay-"

"Wait wait wait, how did you have the money to indulge yourself?"

"I told you! I rented a room at a cheap hotel and it was like $25 a week I think, but there was just a bed and a toilet in this small bathroom, I did... Jobs for people and got around $100 a week, $75 after paying the hotel then I'd eat at this diner, it was an alright routine I mostly got $40 spending money" Chris explained as she leaned back on the chair and smiled, quite pleased with herself.

"How on earth did you earn $100 a week? You... Didn't do prostitution right?"

"NO! How could you! I'm still a virgin if you must know! I just stole cars and brought them to this guy who paid me for them, if any of my car jacking failed I would do insurance fraud but that was a last resort"

"You were 14!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well what other thing would you want me to do? You keep telling me I could have come back but could I really? You said you were in a freaking coma! So either way I would have had to defend myself"

"Right, I'm sorry, please just continue"

"Ok, well, when I went back to the comic store one day like 3 weeks after meeting Matt, he was there again, he sneaked up on me while I was playing an arcade game thingy in there and we started talking about NyteBlayde, of course he boasted about him being right and how I was wearing a NyteBlayde shirt and stuff, we ended up walking in a nearby park and when it got dark I suggested we went home, I don't know why but I hugged him when I said bye, I guess after all that time it felt good to have a friend, he was a little freaked out however and asked if I was gay"

"Wait a second, Matt thought you were a boy?"

"...unfortunately" Chris stated. Alex tries to pull a serious face and calm down but the humour of the moment caught up and soon she was on the floor laughing, "its not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Alex giggled as she calmed down.

"WELL, when I told him I was a girl he freaked out again and I sorta stomped off, after that he managed to get my number somehow, I guess that was him being a cyber genius and we made up and became best friends"

"So how did you end up going out with him?"

"Um, well it was sort of awkward..."

"OMG GO NYTE BLAYDE!" Chris cheered at the tv as she and Matt were watching the latest episode of NyteBlayde.

"I knew he wouldn't let the Cardinal capture him so easily" Matt said as he crossed his arms.

"Excuse me you were all like 'no NyteBlayde! It can't end like this!' Crying like a babay"

"I was not!" Matt shouted but the grin couldn't be wiped off of his face as he playfully pushed her.

"You totally were! But unfortunately for you Nyte Blayde cannot return your love, for after loosing Sylvia he ca-"

"Can never love again" Matt interrupted.

"Greatest line ever" Chris stated with a nodding Matt who wore a goofy grin.

"Talking about Nyte Blayde I have something important to ask you" Matt started as he fully turned to her on the couch they were sitting on, "if I were Nyte Blayde would you marry me?"

"Of course, Josh Birk is kind of cute and with a personality like Franklin's it would be a dream come true" Chris dramatically looked up to the ceiling and sighed romantically.

"Not what I was suggesting, I meant if I was Nyte Blayde, and I still looked like me would you go out with me?" Matt rubbed the back of his neck as he silently denied himself to look at her.

"Well, if you were Nyte Blayde you wouldn't let me go out with you cause your heart will always be drawn to Sylvia"

"Screw Sylvia! Would you at least try to go out with me?" Matt started to shout in frustration.

"But, I can't that's impossible cause Nyte Blayde is in love with Sylvia and I'd be like a Marion trying to be your bride but never succeeding"

"GAH!" Matt let out in pure annoyance as the oblivious Chris looked at her best friend in confusion, "asking you out is the most frustrating thing I have ever come across since arguing on a forum about how the Cardinal and NyteBlayde are not going to romantically get together!"

"Well maybe you should just... Wait your trying to ask me out?" Chris asked with a wide eyed expression.

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"Do you want to try that again?"

"Please" he said before they both turned back towards the TV, Matt then shifted so he was facing her, "Chris, we've been friends for a while now and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you" Chris replied with a small smile.

"Great" Matt smiled back before turning back to the TV awkwardly. They sat in silence just watching the credits to their favourite show before Matt turned to her again, "sorry I've made it a little awkward, I've never actually had a proper girlfriend before, well I did when I was 8 but I think back then it didn't exactly count"

"That's alright, I'm actually the same, never really had a proper relationship with anyone just promise me one thing"

"What?"

"If things don't work out we'll still be best friends right?"

"Yes, defiantly" Matt agreed.

"Well anyway, what's on next?" Chris asked as Matt used the remote to see.

"Another episode of NyteBlayde, it's a double episode tonight remember?"

"Oh yeah"

"Would you...um... Like me to get a bowl of popcorn, and maybe cuddle whilst watching NyteBlayde?"

"You mean like all the lovey dovey couple kind of things" Chris smiled playfully.

"Well, what else?" Matt smirked as he went to get the popcorn.

"THAT'S SO ROMANTIC" Alex cried out as she dramatically hopped up, clutched her hands together and popped up her foot like a cheerleader.

"Not really, but yeah that's my story, thy end" Chris finished, "well back to the real world, you shouldn't have found me"

"What, why?" Alex asked, obviously confused.

"Well, I'm king of the Decker's girlfriend and you're leader of the Saints, which I'm still trying hard to believe, it just won't happen"

"This isn't some romantic soap opera, you're my family and I'm fucked if I let you go out of my life again, I don't want to..." Alex paused looked sadly at the floor she stood on,"I don't want to loose someone close to me, again"

"Well, how is this going to work out? If I team up with you my best friend will hate me, if I team up with Matt, well it wouldn't happen anyway cause you wouldn't let it" Chris sighed,"do you see the situation I'm in?"

"Yeah I guess, we will figure something out" Alex said before stepping forward and hugging the small teenager tightly, "its fucking good to have you back"

Chris chuckled before hugging the figure she looked up too back in Stilwater, just as tight, "Ditto, big sis"


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys, just a reminder but this is a short story in fact the next chapter is the last one BUT i am planning to put up a sequel but it will take a while instead these recent updates, after the forth chapter i will label this story as complete and when i have time i will work on the sequel and once i do the first chapter of the sequel i will paste it on this story OR unless you guys find it easier i will create another story and send whoever has reviewed a PM stating that there is a sequel. BUT I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! so please review! i have a couple of idea's for the sequel and I'm thinking of going into more depth than this story, meaning less time skips and more of character conversations to reveal things cause that's just how i like to write if you have any suggestions of opinions i would love to know! **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this LUV U! :3 xxx**

* * *

Chapter 3: Troubled

"YOUR SISTER?" Matt exclaimed as he paced in her living room. After a big reunion and an exchange of phone numbers Chris drove back to her house much to Alex's disapproval, Chris had to explain how Matt would be worried and Alex reluctantly agreed, still not used to the fact that there is another person who Chris held dear.

"I know it was a surprise to me as well" Chris shrugged as she was in her kitchen making them both tea.

"And she just happens to be the leader of the Saints" Matt continues to frail his arms around at the discovery.

"Yeah, I'm not entirely sure how that happened, something about treachery or something like that" Chris shrugged as she set the tray holding the tea down on her coffee table.

"And you seem extremely calm about it" Matt accused as he watched her sit down in front of him.

"Well, all my excitement, shock and horror was expressed when she turned up at my door, I don't have enough enthusiasm anymore" she shrugged again.

Matt sighed before sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder, "you'no she could take you away from me"

"She's my sister Matt, besides if she wanted to she could have held me prisoner at their HQ earlier"

"What about the Syndicate? They might take you away from me, and yes I know I'm part of the Syndicate but Killbane, he's gone insane he killed Kiki! Right in front of her sister! And they were on our side! And as much as I hate the Saints I don't want the same thing to happen to you! What if he takes you away and then to get back at that, infuriating woman" Chris giggled at the description Matt gave her sister.

"I don't want Killbane to kill you in front of me, or your sister" Matt said with concern lining his voice.

"He won't, I can take care of myself you know" Chris grinned like a Cheshire cat making Matt chuckle in return.

"Yeah well, anyway, I wanted to ask you something I've been pondering ever since you told me how brilliant your sister was all those years ago, why didn't you go back to Stillwater?" He asked having calmed down a little, still worried about his girlfriend but he tried to put his brilliant mind on a different matter.

"Oh trust me I fully intended on it when I moved out of that brothel, you'no what happened next" Matt nodded.

"You got into the job of carjacking and got enough money to rent an apartment?"

"Yup, once I got that apartment I started saving all my left over money I got after paying bills and food and what not to leave Steelport forever, but when that comic shop opened and I decided to check it out, my discovery of the comic Eternal Darkness erased my funds and my obsession began, plus I met yo-"

"You met a rather handsome guy with epic comic taste and flawless hair" Matt boasted as he leant back on the sofa so that his head was now on the arm rest and he cheekily propped his feet up onto her lap.

"I guess he did have epic comic taste I'll give you that, but flawless hair? It always looked greasy! It still does! Do you ever wash it?"

Matt's grin instantly disappeared as he looked at Chris with a frustrated expression.

"Of course I wash my hair often! I just may sometimes not wash my hair because I hardly ever go out" Matt folded his arms as Chris giggled.

"Well, what was your first impression of me?" Chris asked as she sat back and rested her hands on Matt's legs that were still placed across her lap.

"I thought you were a really pretty girl and one that I could share my obsession on Nyte Blayde with"

"That's a pathetic lie" Chris poked him in the stomach earning a surprised look in return.

"How?"

"When we first met you thought I was a boy, so if you thought I was pretty then I'm guessing you were gay" Chris grinned seeing Matt blush in embarrassment.

"I wasn't gay! But honestly you did look like a guy, especially since you were into comics and games, you don't get many girls like that" Matt suddenly hosted a mischievous grin, "besides, you especially would know first-hand that I'm not gay"

Chris suddenly went quiet as she stared at the floor with a deep blush before scowling at him, "kissing alone does not prove to me that you're not gay"

"Surely it does, or are you hinting that you want more than just a kiss?" Matt suddenly sat up and leaned closer to her till she could feel his breath on his lips making her own breath hitch slightly.

"If you're trying to be seductive it's not working" Chris stated though he still wore that smirk.

"Then where did this deep blush come from hmm?" He whispered as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Before Chris could retort he suddenly tackled her so she was lying down with him straddling her whilst yelling "TICKLE FIGHT" jamming his fingers into her sides and laughing as she immediately started to spasm.

"That's...not...fair!" Chris squealed in between breathes as she was forced to laugh historically and almost painfully.

"Say you submit" Matt demanded as he continued his relentless torture upon his victim, almost immediately she was shouting she submitted and he stopped, smiling down at the still laughing girl beneath him.

He chuckled before leaning down close to her face so that their foreheads were touching and just staring into her deep brown eyes.

"I hate you" Chris let out after calming down.

"I like you too" Matt replied before she gave him a quick kiss.

"Burgh, the tea's gone cold because of you"

"I'm sorry dearest, I shall go make another!" Matt sarcastically said before jumping up and heading to her kitchen with the mugs in hand.

It was good that they enjoyed their time together while it lasted. Because things were about to become, well, A bit of a complication.

"Pastaaaaa~" Alex's voice sung as she grabbed the packet from out of the cupboard and prepared her meal.

It has been 3 weeks since the reunion with her sister and ever since the two have been catching up and having fun, even with 5 years apart things just seemed natural and not one day went by without them texting or calling each other. Kinzie took to Chris immediately as she was the only one apart from Oleg that she could talk to about computers and all those big ridiculous words that Alex didn't understand and the only thing Kinzie didn't like about her was that she was dating her arch nemesis. Pierce wasn't convinced at first seeing as she was so young and being Matt's girlfriend and kept on saying that he didn't trust her but by the 3rd week he started to relax around her, laughing when he made her try Saints Flow for the first time and seeing her face cringe had made his day. She didn't see much of Zimos, only when he was getting the boss's opinion on the latest hookers. Oleg also took to her almost immediately, to Chris he was like a big bear, big and tough but also huggable and since Chris was so small he liked to pick her up when she tried to play tough girl in front of him, which happened on their first meeting. Chris didn't see much of Angel either; he didn't pop up to the HQ very often. Shaundi didn't like Chris however, always stating to the other members that she wasn't trust worthy and how she was keeping the Boss from their objective which was to get vengeance for Johnny and that absolutely meant so much to her at that moment, and then Shaundi just decided to screw everything up.

"I love pasta and cheese" Alex stated whilst she handed Chris a bowl and plonked on the sofa in front of the big TV.

"I know this" Christ stated.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the HQ as the bowl Chris was holding smashed making her yelp in surprise.

"What the actual fuck Shaundi" Alex shouted seeing said person with a gun in her hand looking pissed.

"Why the fuck is she still here? She was here yesterday" Shaundi shouted in her pissed tone.

"She slept over by my orders stop being a pissing bitch" Alex calmly said back, defending her poor scared sister.

"I can't believe you! You're hanging out with a sister you haven't seen in years who's dating the very guy who we are going to kill!" She screamed.

"Wait what? You're going to KILL Matt?" Chris's eyes widened as she looked at Alex with shock,"I knew you guys hated each other but murder?! He's fucking 16! Same as me!"

"Chris you don't understand, he's part of the Syndicate, you'no what the Syndicate did? They killed my best friend!"

"You thought I was dead! I don't see you going around avenging my death!"

"You're the whole reason I joined the Saints in the first fucking place!"

"You plan on murdering a teenager!"

"You think I haven't killed before? Buzz! Wrong! I have Chris, plenty of times and after so many deaths you tend to not give a fuck about who they are and how old they are, so you wanna know why I'm so determined to kill your little fuck buddy?! 5 words kid! I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." Alex yelled back at her making Chris go silent.

In silence Chris got up as stormed her way to the elevator, stepping in, and pressing a button. Before the doors fully closed shut she screamed in frustration, "I'm a fucking virgin!"

Alex glared at the elevators closed doors in utter silence before Shaundi commented.

"Well at least that tramps gone and we can get on with our revenge" in a rage Alex punched Shaundi in the jaw so fast that she fell back and landed on the floor clutching the new pain that emerged.

"Don't you fucking say a word you slut!" Alex growled before picking the fearful Shaundi up by the collar and shoving her into a nearby wall with such force Shaundi felt the air being forced out of her lungs, the boss might be skinny but fuck she was strong,"can you not just think about yourself for once in your life? Yes! Johnny's fucking dead we all fucking mourned him! Just because you may not have seen my tears doesn't mean they don't exist! I've cried for fucking years! Chris, Lin, Aisha, Carlos and Johnny, all of them took a piece of my heart with them! And when I finally found someone who hadn't gone and died on me you fucking think of your selfish needs and ruin everything!" Alex shouted loud and clear so that Shaundi felt fear somewhere in her gut that she hadn't felt in a long time,"sometimes, I wish I never recruited you" Alex whispered before shoving her back into the wall and storming up to her master bedroom leaving Shaundi to stare at the ground.

"Johnny" she whispered to herself, flinching slightly hearing things smash upstairs,"I'm still useless" she slid down the wall before sitting down and hugging her knees, resting her head on them.

Shaundi's shoulders began to shake violently as she let the tears run and her sobs were the only thing that could be heard throughout the HQ.

Chris sat in her bedroom in silence, not particularly doing anything just sitting there, staring at the carpet beneath her feet. She was lost, what was she supposed to do? Alex was her family and although it would be getting vengeance for her best friend it will cause Chris to lose her own. Matt was the best thing that happened to her ever since she got stuck in Steelport, he helped her get a house when he joined the Syndicate which she was relieved to get out of that crappy apartment and no matter what the Syndicate asked of him he always managed to find time to spend with her. He stuck by her when she suffered from depression and listened when she blubbered all her feelings and opinions about anything, and now her own sister wanted to kill him?

Chris jumped when she heard her cell phone ring and looked at the contact calling.

"Matt" she muttered to herself as the phone kept ringing, she hesitated before deciding to answer it,"hello"

"Hey, guess who!"

"Your face popping up on my phone sorta gave it away Matt"

"That's where you are wrong my dear! For I am the CARDINAL and I have kidnapped your handsome lover" Chris couldn't help a giggle escape her lips as she leant back and flopped on the bed so she was now lying down.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong person, I don't have a lover"

"Uh! You wound me my dearest"

"Matt stop with the Shakespearean talk, what does thy want with one such as thy self?"

"I'm sorry must there be a purpose for calling my girl?"

"Well usually your coming up with some master plan to take down the Saints or something"

"Hmm true, but I honestly called to check on your well being"

"Well that's the first"

"No its not! I've called you many times on behalf of your general health"

"Anyway, Matty remember when you asked me to join your gang and I declined?"

There was a bit of a silence before Matt replied,"I don't like where this is going"

"Can I join now?"

"You've had a tiff with your sister"

"What?"

"It's pretty obvious, one moment you are happy to be reunited and you find out she's the leader of the gang us Decker's are out to get and then you ask me to let you join my gang" Matt stated in a matter of fact tone, Chris was like a goldfish, opening and shutting her mouth, thinking of something to say but then thinking it's a bad idea, "Listen, all as well I hate your sister but she is your family, proper family who care about you, right now you're angry because you had an argument and you're going through the stage of making rash decisions which I know you're going to regret later, so how about you calm down a bit and we'll talk about this later?"

Chris huffed before replying, "fine"

"Trust me, I know you better than you know yourself sometimes"

"Hmmmmm"

"Anyway I was wondering we haven't spent much time together lately, Killbane's really pushing me ever since Philip died, but maybe next week you would like to go to the Cinema?"

Chris smiled to herself, she had told Matt multiple times before and after they started going out that she knew his involvement with the Syndicate meant they would hardly see each other and that she didn't mind as long as he stayed in touch now and then, but he always made an effort to get some time off for her.

"Sure Matt, as long as it's not bothering your work"

"Course it isn't, well next week it i-" a loud alarm rang throughout the Decker's HQ and Chris could hear it loud and clear through the phone, or the Bluetooth headset Matt always wore.

"What's happening?" Chris shouted but got no response other than people speaking in the background.

"Matt! The Saints has broken in we need to get you out of here!"

"What! Oh god they're after the Nemo chair, everyone pay attention!" Chris could hear Matt's distressed voice," the Saints cannot and will not get their hands on this chair! If you cannot protect it, destroy it! Do I make myself clear" a faint mumble was heard through the phone as Chris listened closely.

"Chris?" Matt's voice was now loud and clear.

"Mathew, what's wrong?"

"It's the Saints, I'm sorry I have to go but don't be surprised if I turn up at your door, remember the Nemo chair we put in your basement?"

"Yes?"

"I may have to use it"

"But you said it was damaged and if you tried to use it, it would glitch and leave you brain dead"

"I know, do you think you could tinker with it? Maybe we can get it going again" Matt asked. Chris sighed, knowing deep in her gut it was going to end badly.

"I'll try"

"Thank you, I really have to go bye"

"Bye" Chris hung up and sat up, hesitating before looking out the window. Sure enough a Saints helicopter was hovering over one of the nuclear tube things, "Alex what are you planning"

* * *

**please REVIEW! thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Matt I'm not sure about this" Chris said as Matt got comfortable in the Nemo chair they repaired.

"I'll be fine Chris really, I am the Cyber God"

"I hope so" she muttered before starting up the consoles, she was no matt miller but she had enough knowledge to do some minor damage through the cyber world, thanks to Matt, "ready?"

"Yes" Matt replied as she pulled down the thing that hovered over Matt's forehead, before she was able to move away he grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her closer, puckering his lips so she knew what he wanted. She gave him a smile before leaning down and kissed him gently.

"Just be careful" she said after pulling away and started typing on the computer next to the chair.

"I will" he promised.

Typing in the final code Chris pressed enter and soon Matt was sitting on the chair, motionless but breathing. All Chris could really do was wait until he woke.

"I want you gone Matt" Alex growled as she stood over the cowering Matt,"as soon as those discounts go through I want you out of Steelport"

"Yes defiantly, as long as you spare me I will be out of your life forever" Matt pleaded, still flinching slightly whenever she moved that hand cannon around which was still pointed in his direction.

"Also another thing" Alex carried on, "you are not to flee with my sister, she is to stay here in Steelport, just leave and don't say anything to her and don't contact her once you leave, just stay out of her life altogether"

"What? Why!"

"Unless you want to become a vegetable Matt I suggest you do what I say"

"But I want an explanation!"

"Because you don't fucking deserve her that's why, your just a little punk behind a keyboard, she deserves someone better than that"

Matt was at loss as to what to do, he was so afraid of dying that it just wasn't a choice but leaving Chris? They had been best friends for almost 3 years and only 3 and a half months ago had he plucked up enough courage to confess how much he liked her, and now he has to leave her.

"Alright" Matt sighed in defeat as he watched the Saints leader disappear before pulling himself out of the simulation.

Opening his eyes to the real world only made the ache in his heart more painful as Chris released him from the chair and hugged him tightly, muttering something about 'glad he was safe' and 'can't believe you're alive'.

He just stood there, a hollow look in his eyes as he hugged her back just as tight.

"You alright?" Chris asked pulling away slightly. He didn't reply however, just brought his right hand to her face and pulled it towards his, gently colliding their lips in a sweet, apologetic kiss that seemed to last for hours but in reality was seconds.

"Your sister spared me, but I have to go deliver a message to Killbane immediately" Matt said when he finally pulled away, he could hide the sadness from his eyes when she nodded.

"You'll be back after though, right?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, of course" 'LIAR LIAR LIAR' his mind screamed at him as he said those words.

"After thinking you might go brain dead, I was so worried, I need to tell you something when you come back"

'I'm not coming back' Matt though sadly.

'I need to tell you that I might have fallen for you, before something like this happens again' Chris encouraged herself.

"I have to go" he said as he made his way up the basement stairs and into her kitchen with Chris on his tail.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Chris asked, seemingly knowing something was a bit off with him but presumed it was because he lost at his own game to her sister.

"No thanks" he grimly replied, he walked towards his Solar car and hopped in, starting it up.

"See you later" Chris said.

"Yeah" was all he replied with before driving off. Once he was out of sight Chris slapped herself.

"You moron! You should have told him before he got into the chair, but nooooo you put off the idea" she scolded herself, "so then you thought I'll tell him when he comes back to reality and yet you didn't tell him then! And now you've pushed it to when he comes back, seriously Christina?! Seriously?!" She pouted, "You have got to tell him when he comes back or ill eat your NyteBlayde comics! Actually no that's a terrible idea" she kept talking to herself, she sighed heading back into her house which all she could do was wait again.

She waited, and waited and waited till she could no longer stay up and found herself on the sofa the next morning.

"Matt?" She called through the house but got no reply, "what the fuck is taking him so long?"

Chris had tried calling him and texting him but it went straight to voice mail.

Feeling at loss of what to do Chris decided to do her usual routine in the morning, shower, get dressed and make breakfast whilst turning on the radio to 'The Mix' she always loved the greatest hits and not knowing those songs were a crime, but her usual morning boogie was interrupted by the unforgettable sound of a news report, and that god awful sound of that Jane Valderamma's voice.

"Computer security experts breathed a sigh of relief today as word spread that super hacker Matt Miller has sworn off modern technology and left town. Former associates of Mr Miller have stated that he has always been fascinated by Neo-Luddism and decided it was time to make a change. Some experts in the field have speculated that recent cyber warfare initiatives by STAG and the Saints lead to Matt Miller's change of heart, but both organizations were too busy celebrating to comment. This is Jane Valderamma with your Steelport Cyber News"

Chris had frozen on the spot, Matt left town? Impossible! Otherwise he would have taken her with him right? He couldn't just leave her, not when she was about to confess the one thing she felt difficult to give, her love.

Suddenly Chris's phone rang and almost immediately she picked it up the phone and answered it without looking to see who it was first.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis" the calm voice of her sister soothed her confusion slightly despite their argument a few days ago.

"Oh, hi"

"I err, I heard on the news and I was almost scared you went with him so I called"

"No, no erm" Chris paused as she felt herself tearing up, "he left me here" her world came crashing down as she let the tears flow, no matter how much she tried to calm down she only found herself crying harder.

"I'm on my way" was all that Alex said before hanging up.

When Alex entered the quiet house she noticed immediately her sister on her sofa trying to contain the tears, being unsuccessful as they stained her face. Alex strode up and plonked herself next to the sobbing mess before pulling her in a tight bear hug.

"Let it out Chris" she whispered like she did years ago before Alex joined the Saints.

Chris was 9 when she got into her first proper fight at school and out of all the stereotypical groups she had ended up with the geeks, when she saw her friend Stephanie getting picked on by some boys she stepped in without a second thought earning a hard punch, giving her a black eye.

She didn't cry until after school when she stepped into the house with Alex immediately at her side calming her down, Chris had expressed how she was so scared and the shock of getting that black eye.

Of course after treating the eye carefully Alex had gone out the same day, found that kid and beat the shit out of him until he promised to not pick on Chris or any of her geeky friends.

Alex smiled at the memory as she still held her little sister whose sobs had died down a little though she still felt a damp tear patch on her shoulder where she had buried her face in.

"Look at me, I'm a disgrace! Crying over a boy" Chris said as she pulled back and wiped the tears away.

"No no, I did that when I was your age" Chris gave her a hard look, "well I may have been the one to make them cry by breaking their nose but it's still the same thing"

"No its not, here I am crying over boys and the worse you've probably come close to crying is when I dropped your gun into a lake" Alex chuckled at that before growing serious.

"I've balled my eyes out more than you realise" Alex said as Chris looked up at her with questioning eyes, "I've cried when I lost my friend Lin, she drowned in a trunk of a car and I ask myself every time if I could have saved her and you'no what, I'm pretty sure I could have"

By this time Chris had managed to quit the tears and uncontrollable sobs, just listening to the tragedies that happened in her sister's life, the downside of being in the most powerful gang in Stilwater.

"Aisha, she was amazing, loyal friend and she made my best friend Johnny happy, hell he'd smash a guy's head on their glass table and she'd complain about the mess it would make, made him fucking clean it up afterwards, I could have saved her, if I hadn't boiled up the Ronin's blood they wouldn't have touched her, or maybe if I came in through the back door or just charged in and shot him in the head, she died thanks to me, and even though Johnny keeps saying it wasn't my fault I knew it was" Chris put a comforting hand on the gang leaders shoulder before she carried on, "Carlos, he busted me out of prison as soon as I woke up from the coma, he was a sweet boy, young and always having little confidence in himself, always loyal and even if he didn't like a decision he still went with it, he...reminded me a lot of you to be honest, I guess that's why I took to him almost immediately, he got pulled around by the back of a truck and I really tried to rescue him but by the time I got there he...he was in so much pain, I couldn't fucking get him off the chain since there were padlocks tying him to the chains, the only thing I could do was put him out of his misery, if I hadn't done this stunt with Maero he would be still alive and kicking" Chris didn't know who Maero was but she was guessing it was another gang member.

"Johnny, he died not too long ago actually, the most baddest mother fucker I have ever known, he's my best friend, my oldest friend ever since I joined he was there, shit hair cut though" she chuckled when remembering those stupid highlights in his hair he thought was cool, "some say he died because he thought he could do everything, but that's wrong, he died because I thought he could do everything, I should have stuck with him but I abandoned him and...Philip killed him, I'm still finding that hard to believe to be honest" Alex sighed before smiling and looking at Chris.

"And then I thought that you went and died on me, you was the only family that I really took the time to get close too, I mean when you were born I admit, I wasn't that keen on meeting you, but you grew on me and over time I came to realise that you needed me just as much as I needed you, so when you died I…." Alex trailed off, "you have to know that everything I do that you might not agree with is done with your safety in mind"

"I understand Alex, but I'm also growing up, and although I don't want to be separated from you again I would at least like you to treat me independently" Christina explained and smiled when she received a reluctant nod from Alex.

"Alright, I guess I can live with that, also I want to make you a lieutenant"

"A lieutenant? Gee I want to be independent not take charge, plus what would the others think? They obviously earned their way to the top whilst I'm up there because I'm a family member"

"Don't worry ill sort things out, and also you did earn your way to the top I mean look at this place" she gestured to the room they sat in, "any other girl who got lost and lived in a brothel for a few years probably would have stayed there, not earn their way into the city like you did, but there is one flaw however"

"What's that?" Chris asked with a curious look painted on her face.

"Don't go out with a fucking douche like Matt again" Alex chuckled trying to lighten the mood but it just but the depression back on Chris's face.

"I don't care what you think, but he was a good friend, and he always made me laugh, I might not forgive him for abandoning me but I still think he's a great guy" Chris said calmly.

"I guess you're right" Alex sighed. There was a nagging feeling in her head that bugged her, and her insane but accurate thoughts supported that nagging feeling.

'She thinks Matt left her'

'But you made him'

'You monster'

* * *

thats IT its over, as i said before it is a small story that was originally meant to be a oneshot, i hope you liked it and depending on how many reviews i get i MAY post a sequel! which will be continuing onto this same story instead of starting a new one cause that would be stupid XD hope you enjoyed this story please REVIEW! thanks ;3 xx


End file.
